Above the Clouds
by Nocturne.of.Shadow
Summary: Before the events of Skyward Sword, Link and Zelda had a childhood. They went through it all together, the good and the bad, and learned things about themselves and each other. Pre-SS. A collection of one-shots. Zelda/Link
1. Step to the Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

This story is just one story from a collection of ideas I have that all revolve around Link and Zelda's childhood before the events of_ Skyward Sword_. They are all based of songs that inspire me or that I feel fit into something that Zelda or Link would do. I encourage you to listen to the song as well but I can't very well force you to listen to it. Feel free to if you wish!

I always have an age at the beginning of the story but the stories don't go in any order of age. The next one-shot may be as a teen or pre-teen or toddler or so on. They are completely random.

One word of caution, these one-shots will be updated really randomly. Sometimes I just sit down and write for a while but most times I just slowly add to one story. I warn you that I will not update on any certain day but I can assure you that I have some stories completed so I won't abandon this right away. After I feel like I can't write any more for this I will put it under 'completed' but until then this will be open.

I am always open to story ideas or song suggestions!

**A/N**

Munich - The Fray

_Step to the edge  
You and I  
And we fall below  
Take a breath  
Hold my hand  
And now you're not alone_

Age: 9

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link's kind voice asked me as I faced the edge of the platform.

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head repeatedly.

"It's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of."

I shook my head again and backed away, I was horribly terrified of just jumping off into the abyss of clouds below. After all, I was just nine years old and I had just gotten my Loftwing. And now I was expected to just leap off of the platform to land on it? I was only a nine-year old!

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see my father standing there. "You know, Link is right. Your Loftwing will catch you no matter what."

"But what if she doesn't?" My voice came out pitifully.

My father chuckled but it wasn't him who answered me.

"I'll be there to catch you." I turned to see Link's completely serious face. He wasn't joking at all.

I gave a shaky smile and peered over the edge again. My father was helping some of the other kids with their Loftwings and wouldn't be here to see it. Maybe that would be a good thing. He wouldn't see me fail.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I prepared to jump. I looked back at Link and saw his reassuring smile.

_I can do this._ I told myself. _There's nothing to be afraid of._

I took a deep breath and ran.

I was going to do it!

I was going to do it.

_What am I doing?_

I skidded to a stop and wavered at the end of the cut-off bridge. My arms flailed as I tried to catch my balance and I felt myself fall. A hand grasped my arm and I was pulled back by Link. I collapsed onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears fell from my eyes as I curled in on myself. I almost _died_.

"It's alright Zelda." Link said softly as I leaned into him.

I looked up at Link's face. "I can't do it." I said hopelessly.

"Yes you can." He replied with determination. "I'll help you."

"How will you do that?" I said with a sniffle.

He got to his feet and helped me up off the ground. I took a look around and noticed the other children were already flying on their Loftwings. My father was watching Link and me at a distance, a curious expression on his face.

Link led me to the edge once more and I almost yanked away from him. I just couldn't do it.

"Hold my hand." He said softly.

I slipped my hand in his.

"Take a breath."

I breathed softly a few times before looking back at him.

"When I say so, jump."

I clenched my teeth but nodded. I trusted Link.

"Ready?" He asked and replied with a nod. "Jump!"

We leaped off of the edge and fell speedily. I felt my heart stop and I clutched Link's hand tightly. I heard Link whistle with his other hand but I couldn't get myself to do the same.

I shut my eyes tightly and I realized with dread that my Loftwing wouldn't come. Link's hand slipped from mine and suddenly I knew I was going to die. I was going to fall to my death.

I heard a swoosh of wings and then suddenly I felt feathers beneath me. My eyes shot open and I recognized Link's crimson Loftwing carrying me. Link was in front of me, directing the Loftwing carefully. I wrapped my arms around him and clutched for dear life.

Link laughed as he swooped his Loftwing around with ease. It seemed so natural for him to be flying, despite it being only his second time. It wasn't long before I eased up my grip around Link and began to enjoy the feeling of freedom.

I chanced a glance beneath us and prepared myself for the terrified feeling I got when I was high up but then realized I never got it. I felt...happy. There was not fear, just joy and wonder at the magical flight I shared with him.

Around us other children and their Loftwings wooshed through the air. They laughed as they sped past each other and swerved around us. It seemed like fun.

"Zel?" Link asked with a glance back at me.

"Yes, Link?" I responded with a smile.

"Want to go on your own Loftwing?"

With a start I realized my blue Loftwing was flying right beside us, her eyes focused on me. It looked as though she was giving me a smile.

My Loftwing positioned herself beneath us and I nodded to Link. I let go of him and dropped perfectly onto my Loftwing. Controlling her was so easy and simple, I barely had to do anything because it seemed she knew where I wanted to go.

I laughed with joy as I urged her past Link and raced him around. I felt nothing but happiness and a love for the sky.

My time in the air was short-lived as I heard my father whistle loudly to all of us and we returned swiftly.

Landing wasn't my strong suit and I tumbled my Loftwing onto the ground. She didn't seem hurt but I whispered a soft 'sorry' to her and patted her neck as Link gave a little laugh behind me. I gave him a glare as I returned to my father who had been watching me a little ways away.

The children began to return to their homes for the rest of the day and I felt sad as my Loftwing, along with the rest, returned to the sky.

"How was it?" My father asked.

I stole a glance at Link as he walked back towards the academy and smiled.

"Wonderful."


	2. You Can't Silence My Love

******Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

I'd love feedback and I am always open to story ideas or song suggestions!

Also a note: from story to story I switch perspectives. They'll never just be first person and they can switch from Link to Zelda but I do stick to one perspective and one 'story-teller' for the individual one-shots.

**A/N**

Hello Hurricane - Switchfoot

_Hello hurricane  
You're not enough  
Hello hurricane  
You can't silence my love  
I've got doors and windows  
Boarded up  
All your dead end fury is  
Not enough  
You can't silence my love _

Age: 16

Wind buffeted the young blond and his crimson Loftwing ferociously as they attempted to return to Skyloft. Rain lashed at his body, he couldn't feel his face, wind tossed his Loftwing around like a rag doll and Link realized with a fleeting thought that he was very, _very_ cold.

And all he could think of was to get back to Zelda.

The crimson Loftwing let out a pitiful screech as they were blown off course once more. Link tucked his body closely to his loftwing as he did his best to redirect his bird. They were still very far from Skyloft but Link would not give up. This weather would not stop him from getting back to her.

He wrapped his hands in the feathers of his Loftwing but he realized with horror that he could barely feel them. He blinked back tears that had gathered at the edge of his eyes from the wind and ground his teeth together.

This weather could not stop him.

For a moment, Link wondered if he should just give up. His Loftwing was not getting anywhere in this weather and he felt so exhausted he believed he could fall asleep easily just riding the crimson bird. But Link pushed that thought away, there was no way a little storm could go him in. He would _never_ give up.

"You hear me?" Link yelled at the stormy weather, his voice almost lost in the wind. "I will _not_ give up!"

He wasn't sure if he was crazy for yelling at a storm but he certainly felt better after he had done it. Now the storm knew he wasn't about to give up.

His Loftwing screeched once more but this time it was a determined noise. And Link knew that his own Loftwing wouldn't give up either. They would get back.

Link pushed back the lethargic cold that was consuming him and narrowed his eyes. With a sudden burst of energy, his Loftwing dove like an arrow, spiralling downwards and picking up speed fast. Link swerved around an island and recognized exactly where he was. He turned his Loftwing to the right and urged the bird to flap.

He released a stream of air from his lungs as he spotted the large floating island in the distance. Beneath him, his crimson Loftwing was heaving, exhausted and cold. He winced as he pushed the Loftwing harder to reach the island.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly to the bird. "We're almost there...just a little longer!"

The Loftwing surged onwards, as if encouraged by his rider's words. Link lowered his head into the Loftwing as rain came down in torrents. His exhausted body demanded sleep yet Link continued to deny it rest. He was almost there...but he was so _tired_. He could hear voices crying out in his mind, yelling out incoherrent things. Link closed his eyes for a second, just a second.

His Loftwing screeched loudly, jolting him upright and reminding him of the cold. Then he realized something. The voices...they were getting _louder_. With a start Link recognized one in particular, calling his name.

"Link!"

"Zelda." He breathed as he squinted through the storm to see the familiar blond girl standing on the edge of Skyloft.

The crimson Loftwing flapped as hard as he could, on his last legs as he dived down towards Skyloft. Link held onto the Loftwing tightly, realizing that they were going to crash. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Pain rocked his numb, cold, and exhausted body as he was thrown from his Loftwing and tumbled painfully into a wall. He felt the darkness begin to consume him now that he was just lying there on the ground. He opened his eyes for a moment, just to see if his Loftwing was alright when he saw Zelda running towards him. He smiled and did his best to stay awake...for her.

"You stupid boy!"

Link winced. Those weren't the words he had expected from her.

"Why wouldn't you come home right away? You could see the storm it was coming closer and you just had to stay out there didn't you?" She clenched her fists together. "I-I...you...you can be s-so foolish and...and..." She broke into tears and grabbed his hand. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said softly, looking at him in the eyes.

"I held out for you." He said with a smile before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him to somewhere else less painful.

He knew that his recovery would be slow and that Zelda would scold him for life and that it _was_ foolish but he just wanted her to know that no matter what, he would always hold out for her.

Always.


	3. Faint Morning Light

**********Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

Sorry this ones so short. I just felt that it was better shorter.

Ah, a reviewer coming up from the depths of the only viewing people. It's so rare to spot one! Thank you, ShatteredSaphire, for your review, I'm so glad you enjoy my stories and I'm glad you love Hello Hurricane as much as I do. It's such a wonderful song :3

I'd love feedback and I am always open to story ideas or song suggestions!

**A/N**

Title: Faint Morning Light

All That You Are - Goo Goo Dolls

_And I feel  
All the faint morning light  
Filled with hope  
Cause you're here in my life_

Age: 11

"Link, you sleepyhead! Get up!" Zelda shook the blond-haired boy's shoulders repeatedly.

Link groaned and turned over.

"Come on. Why do you have to be so lazy?"

"Go 'way." Link mumbled.

Zelda 'humph'd loudly and crossed her arms. She finally decided to go for a more direct approach.

"Argh!" Link exclaimed as he was pushed onto the floor by Zelda.

Zelda smiled approvingly. "That's what you get for not getting up right away. Now hurry up and get dressed! We have to be out there quickly if we want to see the sunrise!"

Zelda exited the room, leaving Link alone to make his slow progress to getting ready and going outside.

The eleven-year-old boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was far too early to be getting up, but he had promised Zelda to watch the sunrise with her so he had to. After finally rubbing the remnants of exhaustion away, he got up and changed out of his pajamas and into his everyday clothing. Link then took his time leaving his room, quietly sneaking out of the Knight's Academy and going outside.

He was instantly greeting with a cold, but pleasant, breeze. Link walked towards the Goddess' Statue where he planned to meet up with Zelda. He smiled as he spotted the sun's rays peeking through the clouds far away.

Climbing up the steps, we was greeted by Zelda who ushered him to follow and dashed off to the edge of Skyloft's floating island. Curious, Link followed after her and was astonished with what he saw.

The view of the sunrise from where he and Zelda were standing was perfect. The colours glowed orange, red and pink, painting the clouds with their brilliance. Zelda sat on the edge of the island with her legs dangling off the edge. She was grinning madly as she noticed the awe in Link's face.

"It's so beautiful." Zelda commented, turning her gaze back to the sunrise.

She urged Link to sit next to her and then the pair fixed their gaze on the sun's rising.

Once in a while a breeze would pass by and brush their hair aside making the experience of watching the sunrise even better. The two young children were content with just sitting there, basking in the glory of the sun and just happy they could spend some time watching it and enjoying it.

"I'm glad I can share this with you." Zelda said suddenly, glancing at Link.

"I'm glad, too." Link smiled back at her.

Link turned his gaze back to the sunrise but his smile remained. There were so many unknowns in the world, the future, life and death, the surface below, and even the past but there was one thing he did know. That despite the misery that can occur during the night the sun will always rise in the morning. Zelda would be there for him and he would be there for her and no matter what there would still be hope.


	4. Spent Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

I know everyone has their ideas to how/why Zelda's mother disappeared. I chose one of the more common themes as you soon shall read.

During the time of writing this my Grandma had just died so I put how I felt into how Zelda felt. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with you but I was sorta just writing from my own point of view. So, sorry again if it's out of character.

I'd love feedback and I am always open to story ideas or song suggestions!

**A/N**

Title: Spent Tears

Beside You - Marianas Trench

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

Age: 11

Zelda burst from her house and ran. She ran away from everything, from the world. She didn't want to hear any more condolences or reassuring comments. She just wanted to be alone, away from everyone.

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed her way through people on the streets. She heard people's words as she passed and tried to ignore them but they still managed to enter her ears.

"Oh, that poor girl-"

"-must be hard on her, her mother was very close to her."

"-and she died so suddenly-"

"-can't believe how difficult it must be."

She covered her ears helplessly and ran away from them. She shook her head from the words and stopped at the base of a large tree near the edge of Skyloft. At least here she might be able to get away from everyone.

Zelda grasped the tree branches and climbed the tree. She ignored the scratches from the branches and climbed all the way into the tree and sat there, tears falling off of her face without any effort.

"Zelda?" A soft, innocent voice came from below her.

"Go away!" She snapped before placing her face into the crook of her elbow. She knew who it was. He'd be the only one to chase her.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"Go away!" She said in her elbow as loudly as she could.

"Zelda-"

"I said go away!" She yelled before breaking off into an anguished cry, more tears streamed down her face.

She expected a response but she heard none. Zelda's heart ached, she wished he hadn't left now that he was gone. But he wouldn't understand her pain.

And then it hit her. He _did _understand. After all, Link lost not just his mom but his dad as well. He was an orphan.

She peered back through the trees and saw that he was really gone. She sighed and looked away. Now that she was alone it seemed so empty. All Zelda wanted was to see her mom again.

"Zelda, get down from there right now!" Her father's voice came from below.

"No!"

"Zelda! You could get hurt! Come down now!"

"No!"

She began to climb higher, but her tears were blurring her vision and she couldn't tell where she was going. She soon found herself on a very fragile limb of the tree. She edged further away, onto the precarious branch.

"Zelda!" Her father yelled.

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and edged further away. The branch hung over the edge of Skyloft. If she fell she could always call her Loftwing, why was her father so scared?

"Zel!" Link's head popped through the leaves of the tree on the branch she was on. "Come on, let's get down-"

"No!" Zelda snapped, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. "I don't want to! All everyone does is say how sorry they are! I don't care, I just want mummy back."

Link's face was etched with concern. "I know how you feel, Zelda. I lost my mom too you know."

"But you were little!"

"That doesn't matter, I still miss them. I see other kids with their parents and I realize how much I'm missing. I really do know how you feel."

Zelda sniffed and stopped climbing the branch. Link held his hand out and Zelda began to creep back to him.

An audible crack was heard and Zelda screamed as the branch beneath her began to fall. She reached for Link's hand and grasped it with all her might as she fell. Zelda cried as she was carefully brought up to Link and then placed firmly on the tree. Immediately Zelda wrapped her arms around him in a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

Link didn't say a word as he held her there. She cried into him not only for the near fall but for the loss of her mother. The two stayed there for a few moments before finally Zelda released Link and the two carefully returned back down to Zelda's father.

She ran towards her father and he leaned down to give her a huge hug. Link stood by awkwardly and started to shuffle away when Gaepora looked up and gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Link."

Link smiled in return and walked away as the two began to cry together, in peace.


	5. Leave All That's Burned

******Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

Another one done. Woo. I've been running out of ideas lately and it's certainly harder to come up with one-shots so I've decided that I'm cutting this story off at around 10 chapters. This is _only_ if I don't gain any more inspiration for one-shots. For now, 10 will be my cut off. Help, however, would certainly be appreciated!

I'd love feedback and I am always open to story ideas or song suggestions!

**A/N**

Title: Leave All That's Burned

Run For Your Life - The Fray

_Run for your life right now  
And if you don't know how  
I'll come back with you and take all that's true  
And leave all that's burned behind  
Run for your life_

Age: 13

Link awoke to screams. His heart pounding loudly, he threw himself out of bed and quickly grabbed some clothes to put on before dashing out of the room. His eyes widened when he was greeted by smoke.

"Link!"

Link turned to see Fledge running towards him. "The upstairs rooms are on fire!"

His eyes widened. "Zelda!"

Link sprinted up the stairs that were on his right only to be greeted by hot fire. He shielded his face from the heat and dropped to the ground to avoid the smoke, coughing as he went.

He knew he couldn't just run into Zelda's room as the flames were reaching her room so he carefully took in the situation. The fire had appeared to have started from a thunderstorm and a bolt of lightning had struck the roof of the Knight's Academy. The roof was almost entirely on fire and pieces of wood had collapsed through the ceiling and the flames were spreading throughout the academy. Link gritted his teeth and got up on his feet, covering his mouth with his arm.

Pipit and Karane passed by him hurriedly, with Pipit carefully shielding Karane from the intense heat. Pipit stopped for a split second. "Everyone else is out except Zelda!" He coughed and pointed at Zelda's room.

Link nodded and made a determined face and was about to walk forward before Pipit stopped him with his arm.

"Be careful, Link."

And then Pipit ran out with Karane, leaving Link alone with the raging fire.

He quickly dashed towards her room, avoiding fallen parts of the ceiling as he went. The instant he came up to the door it opened with a sudden burst. Zelda gasped as she fell to the ground after opening the door.

Link widened his eyes and rushed towards her, covering his mouth from the smoke that flowed from Zelda's room. He carefully pulled her up and supported her against himself. She slumped, obviously from having inhaled too much smoke. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes were slowly closing.

Quickly, the young teen half-carried, half-dragged Zelda across the hallway trying to reach the door down the hall. He knew he needed to rush but he couldn't when he was concerned about Zelda's well-being.

Out of nowhere, a piece of the ceiling collapsed right in front of them. Link pulled Zelda back and tumbled to the ground. He inhaled the smoke deeply and then coughed. Filled with determination, he got up to his feet and once more picked up Zelda.

Faster than before, he made his way the other way to the stairs. As he pulled Zelda along he did his best to keep Zelda and himself from inhaling smoke.

His head was pounding and he felt exhausted but he kept on pushing himself, taking Zelda out was all that mattered now.

It seemed like ages before they made it down the stairs but they managed and as fast as he could he pulled Zelda along and ran as best as he could down the hallway. He pushed the door open with his remaining strength and tumbled outside.

Immediately people rushed towards them. Link couldn't exactly tell who because he was in another coughing fit but he felt someone pull him and Zelda away from the now burning Knight's Academy and he was given water.

Link's ears were ringing with all of the talking and everything seemed to be a blur. Beside him, Zelda lay, still unconscious.

"Link."

The said teen turned his head to see Gaepora standing there. Zelda's father had a tear-stained face and red-rimmed eyes.

"You saved her." Gaepora said softly. "I thought I had lost her."

Link looked from Gaepora to Zelda and fixed his eyes on her still form. "I did what I had to do. It wasn't much anyway. Anyone would've done it."

Gaepora shook his head. "No. You saved my daughter. It was more than just that." He paused and studied Link's face before just shaking his head. "Thank you, Link."

Link looked at Gaepora as he gently picked up Zelda. "Come with me, we'll find someone's house to stay in."

The trio walked away, leaving the charred building behind them.


	6. Bright Red Rose

******Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

It's been a long time and for that I'm sorry. I am ashamed. I have this chapter and one more that I will upload and then I will say that it is finished because despite having plenty of idea I cannot force myself to write something I no longer have the desire to. I'm sorry!

I hope that despite this sad news you can still enjoy this chapter c:

**A/N**

Charlie Brown - Coldplay

_When they smash my heart into smithereens  
Be a bright red rose come bursting through concrete  
_

Age: 15

A punch sent me reeling onto the floor, dizzy and completely unaware. I fought to get back up but two hands pushed me back down. I focused and found myself face-to-face with Groose.

"Had enough yet?" He asked, as though I'd actually answer.

I had done it again. Bested him in class, showed everyone I knew more than him. It was obvious that he didn't like that. As a child, I grew up in fear of Groose, despite him being the exact same age as me. Zelda was the one who stood up for me because I was too scared to do it for myself. Now I wanted to stand up for myself, it seemed like Groose didn't like this.

Groose made a face and then pulled me up to his level. He was taller than me and so I was pulled off the ground, hanging in midair.

"Listen to me, coward," he slammed me against the wall, "I'm the better one here. You don't deserve any attention from Zelda. I do. Zelda is _mine_."

Now this, I got mad at.

"Zelda isn't anyone's." I blurted out in my sudden uncharacteristic anger.

Groose eyed me before dropping me on the ground. I was jarred with the impact and once again I tried to get up but his fist collided with my face.

"Zelda is mine." He said, enunciated every syllable as if I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Behind him, I saw Cawlin and Stritch come up and Stritch tapped Groose on the shoulder.

"Zelda's coming."

Groose's eyes widened but as soon as he turned to me his eyes narrowed. "Don't say a word or you'll be in bigger trouble."

The three scampered away, leaving me alone in the Academy's hallway.

I lay slumped against the wall, knowing full well that Zelda was coming but knowing that hiding my wounds or avoiding her would only make it far worse. I'd get in enough trouble as it was.

"Link!" I heard her voice from the staircase.

I looked up to see her running towards me, a mixture of concern and anger etched on her face. She knelt next to me and helped me to lean up against the wall. My entire back was sore from landing harshly on the ground a few times and having been punched in the face. I knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

"What happened to you?" She asked, but clearly knowing exactly what had happened.

"Nothing." I responded, having had done this routine many times before.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Again? How many times this month?" She shook her head. "Can't you just tell me? I know it's Groose."

I looked up into her eyes but quickly turned away.

It wasn't that I was afraid Groose would punch me again, I knew that he'd do it anyways. I kept the truth from her because I knew not only would she be hurt by Groose's words but that she would go straight to Groose and tell him off. I didn't want something to happen to her because of some stupid thing between Groose and me. She didn't deserve to get messed up in this.

Zelda sighed. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

She helped me to my feet and we went to my bedroom instead of to one of the professors. Zelda knew that I needed to keep it a secret and I was thankful for that.

Once we got into my bedroom she set me down on the bed and began to clean the obvious black eye I had gained. She finally got a bag of ice and gave it to me to put on my eye.

"It's because of me, isn't it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I didn't look up to meet her gaze and instead stared down at the ground.

"Link, you don't have to stand up for me. I can do that perfectly well myself." Zelda gave a small smile.

I smiled as well. "I know that."

"Then why do you do it?"

"You haven't heard the things he's said about you!" I exclaimed, looking straight into her eyes.

She looked startled but she settled down quickly. "They're just words. Who cares?"

"I do," I muttered under my breath.

"I know I can't make you stop, or Groose for that matter," she continued on, not hearing me, "but can you at least try to work this out or something? Groose bullying you like this isn't right. Talk to one of the professors or even my father."

I shrugged. "I guess."

Zelda sat down on the bed next to me. "Look at me."

I turned and met her eyes.

"Promise me."

I paused for a moment, hesitating. "I promise."

She smiled, her beautiful smile reaching her eyes. "Thank you, Link."

And with that, Zelda left my room and I was left along with a promise. One that I intended to keep.


	7. Look How Far We've Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Skyward Sword_ or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N**

Back again! And this is the last one. It was always going to be the last chapter but I originally planned there to be more chapters than what I have now. So yep, my last chapter, sorry guys. I just have no inspiration and no one willing to help me be inspired.

Maybe I'll come back with some more stories one day but for now this will be the last one. I find it very fitting to be my last chapter of this.

Enjoy!

**A/N**

Look How Far We've Come - Imagine Dragons

_Look how far we've come_

_Some were never meant to come around_

_Some were never meant to leave the ground_

Age: 17

It was a perfect day.

Link and Zelda lay down next to each other on the grass near the Goddess statue, facing the sky. Once in a while one of them would point up at the sky and they would laugh together at some outrageous description of a cloud.

Zelda glanced at Link and smiled as he explained to her that one of the clouds was actually in the shape of a Remlit chasing a Loftwing.

"Maybe the Loftwing pushed the Remlit off the edge of Skyloft at night?" He suggested, taking a glance at Zelda.

Zelda giggled softly and then the two were greeted with a comfortable silence. Zelda turned to look back at the sky with a smile on her face.

"We've had a crazy childhood haven't we?" She sighed. "All of those ups and downs..."

"And we turned out fine, didn't we?" Link smiled.

"It's just crazy how far we've come. I can't believe all that's happened to us, and yet, here we are today, you're almost ready to finish your Knight training..." Zelda suddenly gave Link a hard look, "which is in two days, you better actually do some training."

Link laughed and shrugged, still staring at the sky.

"Anyways, I just can't believe at all. Who knows what could happen next? We've still got so much ahead of us!" Zelda suddenly grew eager. "Maybe we'll have an adventure or something! Maybe we can finally figure out what's on the surface!"

Link smiled at Zelda. "An adventure...I like the sound of that."

"Together."

Link and Zelda smiled and laughed together.

"The future is bright." Zelda sighed.

"And we've still got all the time in the world." Link reassured her.

The pair smiled, staring at the sky and wondering what the future could possibly hold for them.


End file.
